


Love of his Life

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AND IT IS, Cheating, F/M, M/M, it really is, like really hard shit in here, wanted to make another angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loved Gavin, and Michael thought Gavin loved him back. (some serious angst here)</p><p>Gavin woke Meg and practically lept out of bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before. As he watched Meg pull on her underwear in the mirror, he realized with a feeling like someone had spilled cold water down his spine that during his haste to get into Meg's bed last night he'd grabbed his Team Nice Dynamite shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> kind of complicated where to start the setting and who to include and where to place everyone's homes. i decided that ray never left, they're at the old old (636) office, and everyone's current living situations are what they are in this story. (aside from meg being with gav and linds being with michael)  
> trying to use a new style of writing here, no dialouge except for the two most important points of the story. it's honestly pretty hard to keep it out of this one.
> 
> honestly, i made this because i read a really good fic, flowers on thursdays, by brucegreenesfarts on tumblr. (http://beerbra-drunkelman.tumblr.com/post/122825454807) it fucked me the fuck up and i wanted to make some angst, so here it is. hope you like and maybe cry a little >:') <3

Michael had always had a soft spot for Gavin.

When he first heard about the man from Geoff, he didn't have high hopes. From the fleeting first glance of Gavin from a picture of Geoff's phone, he was impressed. He never showed it, though. He didn't want anyone to see his weakness (cute boys).

The first day they met, he even dialed down the hostility to a simple "go the fuck away". During a first meeting with Michael, people usually were forced to either make awkward conversation or leave, feet rapidly taking them away from him, most of the time for good.

Once he'd learned Gavin didn't like the words "fuck" or "cunt", he stopped using them around him. Eventually.

After a while, he began to talk to Gavin animatedly, not just simple phrases like "fucking go away" or "yeah, it's a pretty nice day". He found out Gavin liked one of his favorite TV shows, Always Sunny. He later yelled at Geoff for not telling him, but stopped after a sly smirk on Geoff's face that told him he'd acted like he cared too much about Gavin. The fucking Brit.

One time, Michael even touched Gavin. It was more of a reactionary thing, a kind of action you'd do to your friends if they were mildly pissing you off. His shoulder shove made Gavin squeal and spin away in his rolling chair, and Michael laughed. Ryan's side glance caused him to shut his mouth promptly.

There was the teasing from Ray, subtle nudging from Jack, and scandalous hints from Geoff. Michael had tough skin. He always had. This time, though, he had to bundle his anger inside until he was safe to unleash it in his soundproof home.

He knew he'd gotten soft when he invited Gavin to go swimming with him and his best friends, Lindsay and Andrew. He scolded himself every time he touched or looked at Gavin for too long. He was sure everyone could see it and was judging him for it. He hated his whole being when he allowed himself to say he was friends with Gavin. He nearly ripped himself clean in half after they'd had too many drinks and he allowed Gav to stay the night at his house. Neither of them should be driving was his excuse. But the worst feeling of all was when he looked at Gavin and felt himself kiss him. His mind said yes, but he reeled back in shock and anger, and bolted out of the place. Michael felt as if a part of him had been torn away.

The next day of work was hell. He couldn't look at Gavin. He couldn't speak to him, he couldn't touch him, he couldn't even think of him. Geoff asked what was wrong, and he jumped and told him that everything was fine. He felt Gavin's stare, and against his will, he looked. The hurt that was there destroyed Michael more than any of the other things had. He excused himself from Geoff and gestured for Gavin to follow him out of the room. Wondering glances were exchanged, but Michael had a one-track mind at that point.

He apologized. God, did he apologize. For treating Gavin like he was just another human being, like he wasn't a human so exquisite to Michael than anyone else he'd ever even seen. He knew Gavin was erethral, someone who he'd likely to never be able to find again.

Gavin revealed he'd felt the same way. Unable to open up, although he knew that Michael was the  one person that could flip his entire world upside down but somehow make it right side up by doing so.

There wasn't an ounce of regret in the kiss that they shared in that moment.

Months later, Michael wasn't afraid to admit it. He loved Gavin! He could even say it to the camera, with a straight face and a smile. He said it to the world, and laughed with Gavin at the ridiculous comments from homophobes. The entire company could not be happier for the two, and Meg regularly reminded them that she knew it would happen someday. Ray and Jack liked to say that they knew so as well, although Gavin was more eager to tell them to piss off than the sweet, beautiful Meg.

Geoff was really the one who was the biggest, smuggest, most ecstatic prick about it. He had many, many comments to be said about how he introduced the two and "got them to fall in love".

Not a day passed that Michael didn't look at Gavin and know in his heart that he was the luckiest motherfucker on the planet, although he never said that out loud. The motherfucker part, at least. He knew that Gavin felt the same way, and Michael had never, ever been happier in his entire life.

Many months passed. It was fall, winter, and spring, twice. Summer arrived again, marking the couple's two year anniversary. After an evening together, Gavin laid next to Michael in the soft summer moonlight, letting the breeze chill his bare skin. He carded his fingers softly through Michael's long curls that needed yet another trim and watched his freckled shoulders rise and fall. He kissed the delicate silver band on Michael's ring finger and unwound their hands gently.

He slipped out of their king-sized bed (Michael had said he wanted the biggest and best for his boi, and Gavin had merely smiled) and pulled on his favorite jeans, the buckle clanking obnoxiously loudly. He pressed a hand to it, curses running through his head. He turned slowly, but Michael was sound asleep. What an angel he looked like in the starlight. With a random red shirt pulled over his torso, Gavin padded out the bedroom door, pulled on his Union Jack/American flag shoes, and gently latched the door behind him.

He stepped out into the faint light of the night and crossed the street quickly. They'd bought a house together, one across from their good friends Meg and Lindsay, who were currently roomies. But Gavin wasn't entering their house to see the latter.

He slipped inside, barely remembering where the key was hidden (Lindsay always had too many cat decorations littering their patio). He closed it gently behind him and walked as lightly as he could across the house, past Lindsay's brightly colored door, to knock on Meg's door, which was plastered with anime girls, video game symbols, and cheesy joke stickers.

She ushered him in with a warning finger to her lips and a motion at the siamese cat ready to loudly greet him from his position on the couch. She led him to his bed, where they sat on it together, sitting silently as Gavin raked up the nerve to ask her so privately about what he needed to know. Before he could, Meg's lips were on his, and his resolve for Michael vanished as if a gust of wind had taken away his grains of loyalty in a hazy cloud of betrayal. Gavin had always had a soft spot for Meg.

That night was spent in ecstasy, a feeling Gavin hadn't felt nearly a year. Cold trickles of guilt invaded his mind, but every time it seeped through the cracks onto his face, Meg kissed them away. He hadn't felt so alive in so long, and it felt good.

Michael woke up the next morning with an inexplicable feeling of loneliness. He turned, and Gavin wasn't beside him. He didn't panic as he rose from their bed, naked, and padded out to the kitchen. He called through the house, and Gavin was nowhere. Worried he'd slept in much too late, Michael quickly dressed and rushed to work. Gavin occasionally arrived early to work and let Michael sleep in, anyway.

Geoff greeted him as he arrived, although no one else was in the office yet. Michael checked his phone, and he realized that he was early to work, rather than late. He asked Geoff if he'd seen Gav, and where the fuck he'd be if he hadn't left early for work. Geoff hadn't. He suggested maybe that he'd gotten coffee for them as a surprise, and Michael relaxed into his chair. Gavin was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

When Gavin woke up beside Meg the next morning, he had to remind himself not to freak out. It wasn't like Michael would ever know, anyway. He checked the clock, and holy shit were they late. He woke Meg and practically lept out of bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before. As he watched Meg pull on her underwear in the mirror, he realized with a feeling like someone had spilled cold water down his spine that during his haste to get into Meg's bed last night he'd grabbed his Team Nice Dynamite shirt.

Lindsay arrived at work much earlier than Meg on a daily basis, so they had no fear of running into her as they hauled ass down the sidewalk to work. Meg had the bright idea for Gavin to take a stop in a coffee shop so he could have the excuse of bringing something in for his fiancee. Gavin thanked Meg profusely, and tried his hardest not to sweat as he brought in Michael's favorite coffee from the java place next to the company.

Michael turned in his chair as he heard a familiar Brit's footsteps enter the room. You know you're in love when you can even recognize their footsteps. He teased him, ribbing at the fact that he was even later than Ray. But secretly, he was worried. Gavin smiled, breathing a little too heavily. He sighed dramatically to cover up his shallow breaths. Michael's grin at his favorite coffee was dashed by the still slightly panicked look on Gavin's face. He stood up to excuse them to the hallway.

He confronted Gavin. His strange behaviour of the morning unnerved him in a way he couldn't really place a finger on. Gavin shrugged it off, aloof as always. Michael's nose twitched as Gavin brushed past him and he smelled flowery. He grabbed Gavin's wrist and spun him around. He looked deep into those green eyes that he thought he knew so well and realized he didn't really know them at all. Gavin wrenched out of his grasp without a second look.

Whatever the fuck was going on, Michael didn't like it.

Gavin didn't come home to Michael. He walked to a bar he knew Geoff didn't like after work to meet Turney in a discreet booth. He told her about his regrets, but a simple kiss to his lips washed it away. He smiled, apologized, and left. He acted like nothing was wrong when Michael asked him why he was late. It was if he didn't have feelings anymore.

Michael couldn't sleep that night. Sometimes, he felt like he wanted to cry until there was nothing left. Then, he wanted nothing more than to ram his fist through a wall. And the revolution of feelings went on and on.

Over the next few weeks, Gavin slept farther and farther away from him. Honestly, Michael wasn't used to no sex. Gavin rejected his touch, his implications, his good morning kisses. He started to lay awake every night, a feeling of vomit always in the back of his throat. What was he doing wrong? was the question, night after night. He was lucky if he got two hours sleep.

Geoff started to notice the bags under his eyes growing deeper and his eyes turning black and lifeless. He saw how Gavin and Michael barely talked and never touched. He pulled Michael aside one day after work. Michael didn't object. Gavin had started coming home hours later than usual, anyway. Geoff took a single look at the boy and his haunted expression, and took him to a bar. They both needed a good drink to reveal the dark secrets contorting his mind.

They arrived at a bar that Geoff knew wouldn't bring up memories of Gavin. Frankly, he hated it. It was always dirty and the bartenders rude. He didn't care. This was for Michael.

They sat at the grimy bar with glasses of Jack and Coke. He asked Michael what was wrong. He shrugged. An annoying habit picked up by Gavin. Geoff asked again, this time with a look closer into his eyes. Michael knew he was trying to help. He breathed in, and let it go. He spilled the shit clouding his brain to Geoff. A relief as sweet as a summer brook lapped at his heart as he released it to someone who he knew cared.

Michael sighed again, letting himself look around the bar subconsciously. His entire body went rigid as he spotted his worst nightmare. Meg and Gavin. Sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. The memory of him and Ryan singing the childish rhyme and laughing at a red-faced Gavin resurfaced. It had been two weeks after their first anniversary when they'd seen Gavin pick up a pen Meg had dropped. It was just a joke, and Gavin had laughed. This time, neither were laughing. His head swam. It felt as if all of the blood from his body had drained out of his toes. His eyes were a tunnel vision of the pair sitting together, smiling animatedly and giving kisses. He slumped, Geoff barely catching him. The kid was strong, and Geoff couldn't see what spooked him. He turned and he realized, all at once, how dire his situation was.

Geoff's heart, head, and every fiber of him down to his toenails was filled with the most vivid anger he'd ever felt in his life. He swung Michael's arm around his shoulder and sat him gently in a booth before he stormed over to the most revolting sight he'd ever seen.

He slammed his fists down on the table, a wrenching pleasure emanating from his heart as they nearly jumped out of their skins. They shrunk, and he laughed. He wasn't even started. His shouts were heard throughout the bar as he spewed all of his anger at them like a firehose.

"You see that man?" He pointed manically at Michael's slumped figure a few booths down. They nodded, scared. "He loves you with every fucking ounce of his being and you betrayed him like the cheating cunt you are. Did you even fucking see him when you first got here? Yelling all the fucking time and when he met you, you calmed him like a drug. You were his fucking drug, Gavin, and now you've wasted him. You've fucking wasted him like he's a heroin addict because you've got your eyes on a pair of tits and not on your fucking husband. You disgust me." He backed up. "You fucking disgust me." He spat, chest heaving. He'd never been that mad before, nor had he ever yelled at a friend like that.

He strode back to Michael, who was barely conscious. He blinked at Geoff, and his mouth twitched, almost a smile. He thanked Geoff. Actually thanked him. Geoff told him it wasn't a problem, buddy, and urged him up, letting him lean on Geoff as they walked out of the bar. Geoff's pride could be shattered, but hell if he didn't keep as much of Michael's as he could intact.

A few days later, Gavin resigned. The looks of utter revulsion on each person's face as he walked through the door each morning got too much to bear. Even sweet Lindsay didn't let him into their house anymore. She knew what was really going on.

The last thing Gavin had to say to Michael was, "It's nothing personal, love."

Michael realized he'd never really ever been his love.


End file.
